24fandomcom-20200223-history
Morris O'Brian
| affiliation = Counter Terrorist Unit MI6 | profession = Intelligence agent, CTU Los Angeles Sales associate, Saks Fifth Avenue Analyst, CTU Seattle Analyst, MI6 | education = B.A., Oxford University (incomplete) B.S., Massachusetts Institute of Technology (incomplete) | spouse = Chloe O'Brian (divorced, then remarried) | children = Prescott O'Brian | siblings = Timothy O'Brian (brother) | status = Deceased | died = Between Days 8 and 9 Hit and run | actor = Carlo Rota | stunts = Jon Braver | seasons = 5, 6, 7, 8 | firstseen = | lastseen = }} :"Okay, I'm going to pretend this is going to require all my focus and attention even though we both know I can do it in my sleep." :— Morris O'Brian, "Day 5: 5:00am-6:00am" Morris O'Brian was an intelligence agent at CTU Los Angeles and the husband of Chloe O'Brian. The two of them were divorced and Morris left CTU, only to return during the events of Day 5, and he resumed his duties full-time by Day 6. By Day 7, the two had remarried and had a child together, named Prescott. Following Day 8, both Morris and his son were killed in a hit-and-run traffic accident. Biography Early life and career Originally from the United Kingdom, Morris had at least one brother, Timothy. Morris studied towards a Bachelor of Arts degree at Oxford University and later a Bachelor of Science degree at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, neither of which he completed. He was highly proficient in numerous fields relating to computing and intelligence gathering, including data mining, GPS engineering, machine vision, systems analysis, and audio processing. During his work as a freelance contractor, Morris helped design the Mobus 1 tracking software and a system for Praxis Communications. On one job, he was tasked with directing a surveillance satellite over an oil field for an Uzbekistani concern. Despite his lack of formal education, Morris later joined MI6 as a Junior Analyst, rising to the rank of Senior Analyst by the end of his tenure. At some point, Morris relocated to the United States, joining the newly formed Counter Terrorist Unit as an analyst at the Seattle Domestic Unit. Eventually, Morris transferred to CTU Los Angeles, where he would take part in several significant missions and meet his future wife, Chloe. CTU Los Angeles Morris traveled to Las Vegas with agents Jack Bauer and Curtis Manning to investigate technology thefts from the nearby Groom Lake Air Force Testing Range. While Jack and Curtis were undercover at the Cha-Cha Lounge investigating casino boss Hugo Bix, Morris provided technical and operational support. Some time later, after he began dating Chloe, Morris again accompanied Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida to New York City to help oversee the long-awaited opening of the city's CTU unit, a routine errand that was soon massively complicated by an devastating series of terrorist attacks across the northeast and the discovery of rank corruption among CTU New York's employees. Some time before Day 5, Chloe and Morris were married, but eventually divorced on poor terms. Morris left CTU and intelligence work altogether, working for a time as a sales associate at Saks Fifth Avenue in Beverly Hills. Around this time, he began to increasingly struggle with alcoholism, but eventually managed to quit, and began attending Alcoholics Anonymous meetings with his sponsor Jeannie Tyler. Day 5 ]] After Miles Papazian erased a recording implicating President Charles Logan in the death of President David Palmer, Jack Bauer determined to obtain a confession from Logan directly - not necessarily by interrogating him, but by placing a microtransmitter on the President and enlisting the aid of Martha Logan to goad him into admitting his role. To that end, Chloe made a request of Bill Buchanan that he temporarily reinstate Morris, whose expertise would be needed to prepare the transmitter. She made no mention of Jack's actual plan, lying that he would be helping her restore the erased recording. Soon after Morris arrived, she filled him in on his real task. After Jack kidnapped President Logan aboard Marine One, he contacted Morris and arranged for them to meet at an abandoned printing press where Jack would conduct the interrogation. On arrival, Morris was visibly distressed to see the President restrained in a chair, but Jack collected his equipment and ordered him to leave. Although Logan refused to break under interrogation, the secondary plan was successful thanks to Martha Logan, and Logan was taken into custody by the Secret Service. As the crisis began to close, Bill gave Chloe a photo of her and the late Edgar Stiles that had been among Edgar's belongings. Noticing Chloe's sadness, Morris deduced that the two of them had been close, and offered to listen if she wanted to talk about it. Day 6 find startling information]] Some time after his impromptu contract job, Morris returned to work at CTU Los Angeles full-time. During the next two years, Milo Pressman also returned to CTU as a mid-level analyst, and briefly dated Chloe. Ultimately, Chloe decided their relationship wasn't working out, and she and Morris reconciled. Morris continued to hold a slight grudge against Milo, regardless. As Day 6 began, Morris learned from Chloe that terrorist Abu Fayed was willing to give up Hamri Al-Assad, who was responsible for several attacks that stuck America during the past 11 weeks, in exchange for $25 million and Jack Bauer. Morris tried to comfort Chloe, who was very close to Jack. When Morris gained access to a non-government satellite from the Uzbekistan contract, he and Chloe watched Fayed and his men torture Jack. Fayed's counter-surveillance operative, Sabir Hussain, detected the satellite and Fayed threatened to call off the deal if the satellite wasn't re-positioned. When Bill Buchanan and Nadia Yassir learned what Morris and Chloe did, they threatened to take their jobs, but they couldn't afford it and the situation was able to be fixed. When Morris and Milo's constant feuding became a problem, Chloe took Morris aside and told him that she chose him over Milo, and he mattered to her more. She told him to stop his childish behavior, or she may end up leaving him. Later, Morris was given the task of identifying the engineer that Darren McCarthy intended to send Abu Fayed. However, once he learned that his younger brother Timothy had been taken to the hospital as a result of the nuclear fallout, he tried to leave. Milo and Chloe managed to convince him to stay just long enough to get the image-correction software running on its own. Before identifying the engineer, Morris immediately left CTU and told Chloe that the face of the engineer would show up shortly. When Chloe discovered that Morris was the engineer, she called him and patched Jack through. Jack told Morris to turn around, as McCarthy had doctored the hospital report, and Timothy was fine. While attempting to turn around, McCarthy got out of his car and shot at Morris' windshield, threatening him. After shoving Morris into his car, McCarthy's girlfriend Rita Brady drove them away. Morris tried to talk his way out of the situation, telling McCarthy that CTU knew everything about him. Morris then told Rita about McCarthy's involvement with Fayed and the suitcase nukes, information she hadn't obtained. After switching cars, Rita shot McCarthy and pushed him out of the car window. Believing that Rita was helping him, Morris was shocked when he learned the only reason Rita killed McCarthy was so she could have the $7 million to herself. Rita delivered Morris to 4332 Florence Avenue, where Fayed was waiting. She was killed and Fayed had his men torture Morris until he agreed to engineer a device that would arm the nukes. When Fayed began to use a driller for torture, Morris reluctantly agreed to arm the bombs. After building the device, Fayed armed the nukes and ordered his man Taj to kill Morris. Jack and CTU field agents then stormed the apartment and killed all the hostiles. Morris, horrified that he broke, told Jack that Fayed would be able to arm the bombs anytime he wants. Morris was brought back to CTU and put in medical. He had a hard time getting over his torture from Fayed, and Chloe consoled him. She needed help in tactical for Jack, and Morris insisted she could do it herself. Though she sympathized with Morris, she told him to stop being selfish, stop blaming himself for giving into Fayed's demands, and she then slapped him. Morris decided to return back to work, which is what Chloe thought would be best for Morris. When CTU learned the location of Dmitri Gredenko's home, Nadia told Chloe that she and Morris would handle tactical for Agent Turner and his TAC team. Morris insisted on going for a walk and asked Chloe to cover for him. Morris ended up going to a convenience store to buy whiskey. He drank some, but spat it out immediately. After returning to work, Chloe got an excuse to have a moment of privacy with Morris. She claimed that she could smell the alcohol, but Morris insisted that he didn't swallow any. Chloe believed him and told him if there was another screw-up, she would tell Buchanan about it. It was then revealed that Morris was an alcoholic and had been sober for three years. When Morris began to lag in work, Nadia suggested that he should no longer be working. When Bill told Morris to give his workload over to Chloe, Morris insisted that he was able to do his job and could handle it. Buchanan agreed, though Nadia protested against his order. When Morris was going to the bathroom, Chloe barged in and claimed he lied to her. She told him that she spoke to his sponsor Jeannie Tyler and she hadn't seen him in three years. Morris told her that he had a different sponsor, Ted, and Chloe may have been too obsessed with his drinking problems. grabs Morris by the throat]] Shortly after 6pm, Morris got a call from Jack and learned that Jack knew Gredenko's location. When the connection was lost, Morris informed Milo and Chloe about the call. Buchanan decided that it was a primary objective to rescue Bauer from the consulate, and he had this information deliver to the new Director of Field Operations, Mike Doyle. When Doyle later gave Morris an order, Morris refused and gave a sarcastic remark. Doyle grabbed Morris by the throat and gave a speech on his authority to everybody in CTU. Milo later confronted Doyle about not touching his people, and asked if Morris was all right. When Milo noticed change in Morris' behavior, he was worried that Morris might be drinking again. Milo asked Chloe to check Morris' breath, and Chloe went up to Morris and kissed him. When Morris asked what the kiss was for, Chloe simply told him she needed to check his breath and went back to her station. Afterwards, it was revealed that Nadia's system was relaying CTU's satellite to the drone pilot. Buchanan had Morris do a back trace and Morris was able to find a location on the drone pilot, Victor, at 1530 Hillcrest. When Doyle came into hand with evidence that proved Nadia was innocent and her system was breached, he turned it over to Morris. Doyle had Morris submit the evidence to Buchanan, and Nadia was cleared. After the nukes were secured, the military took over the operation and Buchanan held a meeting. During the meeting, he told CTU personnel that they would have to transfer their Intel over to the military. When Morris went back to his station, he told Chloe that some hacked into his system. Morris revealed that he created a program to moderate his system after Nadia was framed for treason. Morris planned to go to Buchanan with this information, but Chloe confessed that she was the one who hacked his system. if Chloe doesn't]] Chloe explained to Morris that she needed to access his schematic on the suitcase nukes, as Jack needed it. Morris planned on going to Buchanan with this information, but Chloe decided to go to him instead. Shortly after midnight, CTU received a call from Mike Doyle. He reported that Bauer went rogue, and Morris and Chloe tracked the component through the transmitter that was placed in it. While Morris and Chloe tracked Jack, they got into a small dispute. The fight escalated into Chloe going to Milo for help, which in turn made Morris jealous. Chloe also made a comment that insinuated Morris being responsible for the final four suitcase nukes being armed. Morris began to feel extremely hurt and Chloe apologized to him for lashing out. However, Morris realized she was just saying what everybody at CTU thought. When the signal from the component disappeared, Morris came to the assumption that Jack used satellite dishes to cover himself while he removed the tracker. Morris brought his theory to Buchanan and it turned out to be correct, but Doyle was in good pursuit of Bauer. Morris then asked Buchanan if he could be transferred out of comm. Buchanan told Morris that he was one of his best analysts, but he granted the request out of respect. Before Morris was transferred, Buchanan was forced to step down. Nadia was appointed as the Interim Director of CTU, until Division could send over a more suitable replacement. to transfer him out of comm]] Shortly after 1am, Nadia asked to speak with Morris in his office. She told him that his request to be transferred out of com was denied and Morris pleaded he could no longer work with Chloe. He then claimed that Buchanan considered to go forward with the transfer. Nadia sternly stated that Buchanan was no longer in charge of CTU and that Morris would have to put his personal relationship with Chloe aside. Chloe later confronted Morris on his dispute with Nadia. When Morris told Chloe he could no longer be civil towards her, she pleaded that she was sorry for the comment she made earlier. Morris told her that he wanted to break up with her, for good, and Chloe was devastated. She started to sob and Morris went back to his station. Morris was able to trace Cheng's vehicle to Bloomfield, the location that Audrey Raines gave to CTU. Morris informed Milo, who asked about his relationship with Chloe. Morris told him that he and Chloe broke up, but would maintain professionalism at CTU. He also told Milo that the issue was not his business or concern. Morris began to scan Bloomfield images and he needed Chloe's support, but she failed to pay attention to him. She helped him out in an obnoxious way and felt guilty for the way she treated him. Morris told her that she didn't owe him an apology—he owed her one. He confessed that the reason why he broke up with her is because of what he did, as he couldn't cope with it. What Chloe said to him early is what everyone, including himself, felt. Around 2:42am, CTU communications went down and Morris began to search for the source of it. After the phones went down, a group of Chinese mercenaries infiltrated the building and took the security guards. Zhou Yong, the leader, took CTU hostage and killed Milo in the process. Afterwards, Morris covered Milo's upper body with a cloth. Jack and Nadia assaulted the surrounding guards, and Morris assisted. Ben Kram, a supervisor from Division, later arrived and blamed Nadia's inexperience for the attack on CTU. Morris confronted Nadia and told her it wasn't her fault. He told her that Milo knew what he was doing when he sacrificed himself and he would want Nadia to stay strong and in control. Phillip Bauer, who was in possession of the FB sub-circuit board, offered to turn over the component in exchange for his grandson and safe passage out of the country. Daniels was forced to comply with his demands and Doyle was ordered to go forward with the exchange. Morris kept satellite surveillance around the area of the meeting place, but Phillip called Doyle and demanded for satellite to be turned off. Morris confirmed to Nadia that Bauer had somehow hacked into CTU's system. Morris turned off satellite coverage. When Nadia and Morris noticed Chloe with a man, Nadia asked for Morris to find out who it was. Morris introduced himself and learned that the man was Stuart Pressman, Milo's brother. He had came to CTU to pick up his brother's belongings and body. After Chloe finished with a scan, she talked with Morris and as she walked away, she collapsed. Morris quickly tended to his ex-wife and yelled for help. Approximately at 5:03am, Chloe was examined at CTU medical. Dr. Hastings suggested that Chloe's collapse was due to dehydration and exhaustion, as she hadn't slept in over 36 hours. Morris wanted to stay with Chloe, but she insisted he go back to work. When Morris returned to his station, Nadia had already discovered a decommissioned oil platform, that was leased to Phillip's company. Morris performed a thermal scan and picked up several bodies. He also discovered a boat arrive at the oil rig through satellite feed. Morris called Dr. Hastings and asked about Chloe's condition. Hastings told him that he could only release medical information to members of Chloe's family. Morris claimed that he was Chloe's husband, but Hastings was well aware that they were divorced. Ten minutes later, Morris discovered that Buchanan and Jack hijacked a CTU helicopter. He informed Nadia, who tried to call Bill and Jack back, but they refused. Since Hastings wouldn't inform him of Chloe's condition, Morris decided to check on her himself. Morris confessed to Chloe that he still loved her and when she had collapsed, he realized he didn't want to let her go. Chloe then confessed to him that things between them may be different because of her condition. She told Morris that she was pregnant with their child. Though Morris was stunned and surprised at the news, he was happy. Day 7 Following Day 6, Chloe and Morris were remarried, and Chloe gave birth to the couple's first child, a son named Prescott. Bill Buchanan uncovered evidence of a vast conspiracy within the administration of Allison Taylor to give aid to the Sangalan People's Freedom Army and undermine the U.S. military effort to put an end to General Benjamin Juma's regime. Unable to trust anyone within the federal government, Buchanan enlisted Chloe to help him and Tony Almeida expose the conspiracy. While Chloe worked with them in Washington, D.C., Morris accompanied her and looked after their son. During Day 7, Morris drove Chloe to the FBI Washington Field Office after Buchanan requested her help to safeguard the CIP firewall, which had fallen prey to cyber attacks by Colonel Ike Dubaku via the CIP module. When they arrived at the FBI, Chloe said goodbye and Morris drove away with Prescott. decrypt an e-mail]] At around 9:00pm, and after not being able to communicate with Chloe, Morris returned to the FBI Headquarters and inquired about her with Janis Gold. She informed him that Chloe was being held in custody. When he asked why, she told him that he should talk with Larry Moss. When Larry arrived, Janis first approached him with the situation that she wasn't able to decrypt an e-mail that Renee Walker had sent Jack Bauer that would help them track him. As they realized that Morris was an analyst as well, they asked for his help in exchange for immunity for Chloe. Morris initially refused because Jack was Chloe's friend, but when they used her as leverage, he accepted. He quickly decrypted the file and was then taken to meet with Chloe. Chloe berated him for helping them find Jack, but he reminded her that their family had to come first. Morris and Chloe left for a hotel with their son and were asleep when Jack called Chloe after 3:30am. Jack asked Chloe to help him reconfigure the old CTU servers into the FBI network and she agreed. She woke up Morris and told him about it. Morris asked her how could she help them after they had her arrested earlier in the day, but Chloe told him he had to. Chloe asked Morris to leave the city with Prescott, but he was reluctant to go without her. However, she insisted and he finally agreed. Some time after Day 7, Morris' job was downsized. Chloe accepted a position at the newly-reopened CTU New York to compensate. Chloe's arrest During Day 8, Chloe circumvented federal law to help Jack Bauer escape from the authorities. When the FBI arrived to take Chloe into custody, Morris offered to call Eric Carter, an attorney friend, but she scoffed that Carter was an "ambulance chaser." Agent Scott Frank questioned Chloe about Jack's current whereabouts and, as incentive, told Morris to bring Prescott out from the back room. Unless she cooperated, Chloe would go to prison and might not be released until after her son's twenty-first birthday. Unfazed, Chloe refused to give in. As Morris watched, Scott placed Chloe under arrest and led her away. Death Some time after Day 8, Morris picked up Prescott from soccer practice after dark because Chloe was unable to get away from work. Both Morris and his son were killed when a truck collided with their vehicle and then drove away. Chloe later said that she believed the perpetrator had intended to kill her instead, due to her involvement in helping Jack Bauer escape from the authorities. Later, however, Adrian Cross revealed to her that he had obtained information that indicated that Morris's death was in fact, simply an accident, but had kept it from her for fear that she would leave him and his organization. Background information and notes *Morris is notable as one of the few CTU employees confirmed (or strongly implied) to be a nationality other than American – MI6 requires individuals serving in any role to be British citizens. It is possible that Morris was later naturalized or holds dual citizenship as an American. *Morris's only kill, one of the Chinese agents that attacked CTU, is in Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 5 characters Category:Day 6 characters Category:Day 7 characters Category:Vanishing Point characters Category:Collateral Damage characters Category:CTU personnel Category:CTU intelligence agents Category:Deceased characters Morris Obrian